


Broken Glass and Super Glue

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pay belongs to trashpandaballs, Tim belongs to princeofmints, im gonna die, is sharpay right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Every broken thing can't be fixed, super glue can't fix every broken item. But why not try?





	

The sweet satisfaction of alcohol touched Pay's lips. Though that sweet, sweet, satisfaction didn't last long, seeing as the bottle slipped from his fingers, crashing and shattering on the pavement. 

A cold laugh escaped his throat, this is just like him,  _broken._

He always thinks that he is unfixable, because just how broken he is.

His body ends up against a brick wall, and slowly finds its way to the ground.

_Drunk and broken._

What a combination.

***

Tim was walking down the street with all the cool little trinket shops, observing whats in the windows. He passed by a bar every now and then, only to think of his brother and if he's okay.

What brought him from the thought of his brother, was loud groaning coming from an alley way. 

His void eyes found their way into peeking around a corner. He saw a person laying there laying a strange crop top hoodie. He found it strange, doesn't that defeat the purpose of keeping the person warm?

He looks around the person to see a broken bottle, that seems to look like an alcoholic beverage bottle, but it was a bit too broken to tell.

Tim rubs his hands together nervously, what should he do? He's never quite been in situation like this.

He makes up his mind to help this poor passed out man.

Walking over to the man, he puts him on his back with ease. 

The man is surprisingly light.

Tim walks to the closest motel, quickly paying for a room, and taking the man to the room. He carefully places the man on the bed.

After tending to what seems like a couple of cuts, Tim takes to the couch.

***

Pay woke up in an unknown bed, of what seemed to be a motel room.

He saw a man laying on the couch, and also noted, he looked a bit to tall to be sleeping on the couch.

Pay tried to quietly get out of the bed, but ended up on the floor instead. When he sat up, he staring into what was supposed to be eyes, of the once sleeping man.

Pay couldn't help but say, "Where are your eyes?"

The other man just shrugged with a giggle, and instead of an answer said, "I'm Tim... I kinda found you on the street, you were bleeding a bit."

Pay replied to the man, whom he just found out was named Tim, "I don't need you help. I am perfectly fine to do things on my own."

They sat there in silence for awhile before Pay said, "My name is Pay."

Tim couldn't help but smile. This was a start.

A small start, but a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Princeofmints (basically so I could write about Tim) AND I GUESS IT FOR TRASHPANDABALLS (since its also about Pay)


End file.
